Harry Potter and the deathly hallows: Doctor who edition
by thedoctor2
Summary: What if the wizarding world existed? What if Doctor Who existed? What if they clashed in the hunt for horcruxes to try and destroy Lord Voldemort. But what if the doctors worst enemy joined Voldemort, what happens then?
1. The Wizard and the Pepper Pot

Chapter 1- The wizard and the pot

Two men appeared out of nowhere. They just stood there for a moment, wands pointed at each other's chest before recognising one another and they headed towards to the glamour's manor in the distance "News?" the tallest of the two asked. "The best," replied Severus Snape. They walked in silence for a minute before the silence was broke, "I hear we've been allied with," Snape said, "I haven't met them in person yet but they must be good if the dark lord is with these people."

"To be honest with you, I can't see how he has allied with someone, he doesn't trust anybody!" Yaxley commented. Snape smirked at him. They raised their arms up which obviously had the dark mark on and they both marched through the gate as if it were not there. They stepped up the stairs towards a long hall which housed a long table. By the fireplace, Voldermort sat, with a creature behind him that was half hidden by the light of the fireplace. What the death eaters could make out was a pepper pot like shape with a stalk coming out of his face. From that moment, Snape realised that these people were not wizard kind, not even human. "Now Severus, you are very almost late." The snakelike voice of Voldermort echoed around the room, "Come, I have saved you a seat," They walked towards their seats. As he did so, he noticed that almost all the death eaters were staring at the creature, and it stared at each one of them in turn. "As you can see, we have a guest" this diverted his eyes from the pepper pot and onto the witch hovering above the table. He was surprised to find Professor Burbage there. The witch whimpered. "Now then, Severus, what news?" Voldermort asked.

"My lord, the order plan on moving Potter from his current place of safety next Saturday at nightfall." Snape told him. There was a moment's silence where Voldermort considered this valuable information. "Good, very good and this information comes-"

"From the sources we have discussed." Snape answered. Almost a smile creeped onto the snakelike face. "My lord, I have heard differently." Yaxley said, "Dawlish the auror let slip that they would be moving Potter on the 13th "Yaxley told Voldermort. "My source also tells me that there will be a false source to fool the death eaters, trust me, they do not trust the auror office as they believe it has been infiltrated." Snape explained.

"Ministry's got one thing right then 'avent they?" a beefy death eater said. A couple of people chuckled. Voldermort didn't, nor did the creature. "Will the ministry be infiltrated Yaxley?" He asked, wondering if he had actually done the task assigned to each one of them. "My lord, we have seized the transportation department, so we shall know if Potter uses floo network or apparation; however the ministry will not fall by the time of Potters transfer." Yaxley replied. "But he will take the open, far easier to take down." Voldermort told them all," Now as you can see, Miss Charity Burbage hovers above because of her crimes. You see, until very recently, she taught at Hogwarts. She taught of how muggles are not so different from us, how we should treat them _as equals_," Most of the death eaters in the room retched and some of even spat on the floor. "Miss Burbage as about to find out what happens to those who oppose me, kill her!" As Bellatrix Lestrage stood up to shout the curse, the pepper pot moved forward. It was revealed that it had a colour coat of bronze. It had to arms, one of which was a sort of suction cup; the other was a very strange wand indeed. "EXTERMINATE!" it shouted and in an instant the Professor was no more. It was then apparent that a man was standing in the corridor with a woman. The man wore a bow tie, and the woman was ginger. They clearly were no death eaters. "Oh, bad time?" the man asked," Well you know we better runnnnnnnnnnn, come along pond!" They ran, dodged Jinx after jinx. They headed into the blue police box where the pepper pot, Voldermort and the death eaters stopped. "There is nowhere to run, come out and surrender!" Bellowed Lord Voldermort. However inside of the TARDIS, the doctor was chuckling "Want a bet?" he said as the TARDIS dematerialised. The pepper pot was shrieking in a metallic voice, "The doctor must be killed and punished. The Daleks must avenge the emperor. Kill the doctor. KILL THE DOCTOR!" Meanwhile in the TARDIS, Amy and the doctor were still out of breath because of the run down endless corridors. "You know", The doctor said, "I wonder how River and Rory are getting on."


	2. The unknown Party

Chapter 2-The unknown party

"Oy! Boy get down here!" A voice came. Many years of being addressed like this made him know that he was the one being called for. "Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted warningly. Harry Potter climbed out of his bed, walked past the snowy owl and went downstairs. "You took your time!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed. It did not matter though, as it was clear what his discussion was going to be about. But Harry let him speak. "I don't believe this plan of yours, it is codswallop. I believe that this is your plan to get the house!" Harry did not speak. The answer was simple. Why would he want this house? All of the happy memories that never took place. All of a sudden, Dudley spoke his true feelings, not the one his parents influenced. "Mum, Dad, I am going to except the help from these order people!"

In this moment, Uncle Vernon had no choice. There was no separating him from Dudley. In 5 minutes time, they would arrive and they came on the dot. Immediately, they left saying that they were on a tight schedule. There was no teary goodbyes. They just left which the wizards were not happy about. After this, Harry rushed to his room to see the two little lights of Vernon's car leave Privet Drive for the last time.

Waiting, waiting, waiting. This is what was happening while he kept an eye out for Mad-Eye to take him for side-along apparition. Eventually, he arrived. But with more people than expected. In fact, along with Mad-Eye came Lupin, Tonks, Mr Weasely and an unknown woman and man. "Right then," ma-eye started "Unfortunately we cannot use apparition, portkeys or floo network to head to the burrow. Instead we will have to take the open. Luckily, a false trail has been leaked to the ministry by Dawlish, so the death eaters believe you will travel on the 13th." He paused so that everybody in the room could consume this information. He continued "We shall travel by brooms and be your guard." Suddenly, the woman put her hand up and spoke

"How shall we get there, I presume you know we cannot travel by brooms," Mad-eye nodded. He had clearly thought of this obstacle. "Yes you shall be sitting on the back of my broom and your friend shall be sitting on the back of Arthurs. You will use your sonic device to take out death eaters if they appear." Mad-eye turned to Harry and answered his questioning look "They are friends of a trusted source of ours. River Song and Rory Williams are their names. They are trusted,"

"Right, shall we begin?" River asked. They all nodded. Mounting their brooms, River and Rory climbed onto the back of their partners and they set off. At that moment, Uncle Vernon and Dudley disparated.

A wheezing noise sounded. In the garden of Privet Drive, a police box arrived. Poking his head out of the door, the man realised that they had already left. "Oh dear." The doctor exclaimed. A fight between pepper pots and wizards cannot be won. Well, unless the pepper pots were actually Daleks


	3. A new face

Chapter 3-A new face

The 12th Doctor was a different man, Clara knew that. In one moment, her bow tie loving madman was gone. A new, much older, Scottish man appeared, exclaiming that he had no idea had to fly the TARDIS. It had been a while since this regeneration and Clara had gotten use to this new man even though, in some situations, she wanted her madman back.

"Right then!" The twelfth incarnation of The Doctor announced," So we have done many things in the past few days and we haven't really had much time to relax so today, I do not care if a planet is burning, we shall relax". Clara didn't know what to say or do after this announcement. It was very unlike this doctor to relax. While she knew this new him, she hadn't had time for a normal conversation. It had all been discussions about the possible ways of escaping the current situation.

So in the following day, The Doctor, staying true to his word, did nothing. They talked about many things, but not once did they run or save a planet. Much news was being received from the television they were sitting in front of in the TARDIS living room. Many times the two learnt about planets being destroyed but they simply added it their long to do list seeing as they were time travels who could go back in time at any moment. One particular news channel had described exactly how the doctor and Clara had saved the other family's on raxacoricofallapatorius from the Slitheen.

During the rest of the day Clara learnt that this Doctor loved guitars and had instantly been a natural at playing it. She also learnt that deep down he still loved fish fingers and custard!

After the day was done she finally felt that this doctor could still be hers. She now knew The Doctor better and she felt as if he knew her better too. Clara fell asleep happy that day knowing that there would be a full day of adventure ahead.

The day for The Doctor had been truly enjoyable. He had learnt so much about Clara and even himself. But an odd thing had happened about halfway during the day. A distress signal had been sent to him by a rather odd spacecraft. In fact, there were more than one of these signals coming from Earth and the readings suggested the ship was tiny, about the size of a broomstick. Not wishing to break her high spirits, The Doctor had not told Clara of this odd news. However, The Doctor was going to investigate it after Clara fell asleep. Tonight.

Meanwhile, the 11th Doctor was worried. The Daleks would present themselves in front of the wizards and they would try to use their spells to kill or destroy the Dalek. However, they were an alien race who could kill humans within a matter of minutes. Wizards may have extra ability's but they still were human, easy to destroy.

Re-entering the TARDIS, he looked at Amy Pond, with an expression he didn't usually use. He told her that, "They were not there". The worry he felt soon showed up on Amy's face. Both knew they had to stop the wizards quick before the Daleks said those few words which meant death.


	4. Part 1-Wizard vs Dalek

Chapter 4-Wizards vs Dalek

The TARDIS materialised in the air, 5 minutes before the wizards would arrive. Opening the door was the 12th doctor. Looking up, he noticed a single pepper pot floating in the air, one Dalek." So it was you who sent the distress signal then!" The Doctor asked the Dalek," Honestly, I do not see why. you are perfectly capable of defending yourself. Also you hate everything that is not a Dalek so why bother sending it?"

"I did not send a distress signal!" A metallic voice screeched. Immediately The Doctor was confused. Who would send a signal and simply not be there when he arrived. It was at this point when he noticed the time. He was five minutes early. However, this was not could news as it meant that," You are about to attack someone aren't you?" The Doctor demanded.

"Correct!" The Dalek answered." I am here tonight to kill and kidnap and you will not get in my way, EXTERMINATE!" A blue beam shot down towards The Doctor before being shot of course by the TARDIS force field. All of a sudden the Doctor noticed the Dalek moving over his TARDIS. Heading back inside, The Doctor flew his machine towards the Dalek. All of a sudden, a strange sight appeared. Humans appeared to be riding on broomsticks. But even odder was the fact that seven of them looked exactly the same.

"Stop!" the Dalek screeched at the humans," Which one of you is Harry Potter?" This strange statement seemed to ring bells in The Doctors head. " Stupefly." And a variety of words were shouted by these humans pointing sticks at the Dalek. The next sight amazed him. Several beams of light, similar to the Daleks, headed towards the Dalek. However, they simply bounced off of him. Amazement didn't last long as he heard a familiar voice. "Look, the TARDIS!" It was River. Suddenly, he remembered. He had to get out of there as a younger version of himself would be there soon. It wouldn't matter usually however the Doctor was fairly certain he didn't come into the picture, not yet.

Vworp-Vworp was the sound the TARDIS made as it disappeared. A small voice could be heard as he disappeared shouting "No!". The Doctor thought that it was probably River. At least that would explain why he would get slapped soon. But he didn't feel guilty as he knew they would survive.


End file.
